Sinbrick Legend of the Seven Seas
by Poe the second
Summary: When Bell, the Goddess of Chaos steals the magical Book of Peace, there;s only one thief who can retrieve it... Brick! Based on Bleedmans powerpuff girls doujinshi. I own nothing in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Book of Peace

Chapter 1 The Book of Peace

Bell, the young goddess of chaos, stared down at her small version of the Earth. Suddenly she heard a chittering, and saw the stars all around her form into constellations of monsters, that moved around and snarled and roared, Bell smiled and said, "Wake up my pretties, rise and shine, it's a new day, and the mortal world is at peace." But then she smiled maliciously, "But not for long." She reached down, touched the earth and pulled out a white thread that was attached to the earth. "I pull one little thread, and their entire world erupts into chaos." Bell pulled on the thread and it snapped, "Glorious chaos." Suddenly she saw something that the chaos goddess could use to her advantage, "And what could be more perfect then this?" Bell saw a regal looking, blue, and gold ship, with matching sails, "A noble prince." Suddenly a blue light emanated from the windows of the main cabin, "A priceless treasure." And behind the ship was another one, black and red, with red Asian looking sails with designs on them, and a monstrous face was painted on the front, "And a black hearted thief. Oh, this is going to be fun." She turned to one of her monsters, "Cetis? You know what to do." The monster quickly swam through the air, and began to descend on the Earth, as it did so, its body became covered with yellowish green skin, and it splashed into the sea.

Aboard the pursuing ship, all of the crew lined up, except for the first mate, the lookout, Diego, who was hanging upside down from a mast rope, and of course the captain who was addressing his crew, with his purple dog Courage at his side. "Gentlemen, the worlds greatest treasure is on its way to Serecuse." He turned around and anyone looking could see he had red hair, tied in a ponytail, under a red bandana, he had red eyes, and he wore a dark red vest that was a brighter red around the shoulder area and didn't cover his arms, he had a red sash like belt around his waist, he wore red pants and black boots, and he carried two swords on his back. He turned around and said, "A shame it will never get there." This caused the crew too laugh like mad, he laughed as well and said, "After this, we retire to Fiji!" This time the crew cheered, and got ready to do some raiding. The captain watched them get ready, suddenly he heard his brother Butch, call, "Hey Brick what do you think of these bad boys?" Brick turned to see Butch unsheath his blade claws, brick's brother was wearing his usual wardrobe; he had a green headband, a red shirt, and a green sash around his waist and tan pants. Brick looked up to see his other brother Boomer at the helm, awaiting orders, in his usual outfit, no shirt, silver earrings, a swirling tattooed design on one shoulder, a blue sash around his waist, yellow pants, and black boots. "Boomer. Take us alongside!" "Aye, aye captain!" said Boomer, Brick leapt to the front and held onto the rigging, "Courage!" The purple dog quickly pulled a lever and a number of scythe blades popped out of the side of the ship. "Now lets get rich!" yelled Brick as they came alongside and the blades drove into the other ship. Brick quickly swung aboard, flipping through the air as he did so, and when he was about to land on the deck, he unsheathed his swords. Brick landed in the midst of a mob of royal navy soldiers, and knocked them all away. His crew leapt aboard, and began to battle the royal navy soldiers. Boomers managed to rip off a wooden plank that was part of the ship, and use that as a weapon. Butch quickly threw three grenades at the feet of a bunch of soldiers, and it blew them flying. Brick laughed, this had to be the best time he had ever had! He kicked one soldier and began to spin his sword, with his own to fend of two others attacks, then he knocked them away. Suddenly one came at him and tried to get him, but Brick used one sword to flip off the guys helmet, and smack him in the face with his forehead. Suddenly the young thief found himself surrounded by soldiers, he only smiled, Brick drove his two swords and using them to keep himself up, he spun around and kicked at all of them, knocking them all flying. He sheathed his swords and turned to Boomer who had one guy in a headlock, and said, "Did you see that last move? Pretty sweet huh?" "I actually think you over worked it just a little." Said Boomer knocking out the guy with one punch. "Oh come on!" said Brick, suddenly another soldier swung his sword at Boomer, but Boomer grabbed it in his teeth, and then flipped the guy overboard, still with the sword in his mouth. Brick smiled and said, "Oh, and I over worked it?" Boomer spat out the sword and they both looked up to the deck, where a warrior their age was fending off Bricks crew, he had red hair, wore glasses, a blue coat with a gold belt like thing around it, he had grey gloves, purple pants, and brown boots. Suddenly Brick recognized his old friend, "Dexter." "Oh, this just got interesting. How long has it been?" asked Boomer, "Years." Said Brick, and the two walked towards him. Dexter blocked Butch's blade claws and kicked him in the face numerous times, before kicking him back. "You still fight like an old lady." Said Brick, Dexter turned in surprise and said, "Brick?" At that point some of Bricks crew took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Said Brick, Butch and another crew man Mac pulled him to his feet, "Brick? What on earth are you doing here!?" "I'm working." Said Brick and he pulled out a knife, drove it into the keyhole, of the main cabin, and ripped it out, "You?" "What happened?" asked Dexter, "Where have you been?" "Hey love to catch up, but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal." And Brick walked inside, Dexter pulled out of Mac, and Butch's grips and walked in after him, Butch was about to grab him again, but Boomer stopped him, by putting out one arm. Brick looked towards the center of the room, and saw his prize, it was an open book on a blue pedestal, and a light blue glow was coming off from the pages. Brick whistled and said, "Oh yeah." Dexter walked in front of him, and said, "Brick we need to talk." Brick simply shrugged him off and kept his eyes on the book, " Heard about it, read about it, never actually seen it." Brick walked closer and stared down at the pages, it was like looking through a piece of glass, it was all blue, and on it where light blue designs, and a light blue outline on the pages. "The Book of Peace." Dexter came up beside Brick and said, "Its my job to bring it safely to Serecuse." "Really, well now I just feel bad, because you're gonna lose your job." "You can't be serious!" cried Dexter, "You disappear for 3 years, then show up and rob me?" "I wish it wasn't you." Said Brick, "Really I do." "But it is me." Said Dexter, "Dexter, we had a secret handshake, some code words, even a secret hide out. It was fun, but… we where 6." "We where friends!" cried Dexter, "You're not going to steal this." said Dexter, "Not from me. And what would you do with it anyway? It protects all of us in the Twelve Cities." "Exactly." Said Brick, "So guess how much all of us would pay to get it back." "Brick, a long time ago you and I where friends." Said Dexter, "If that ever met anything to you prove it now." Brick sighed and said, "You're right Dexter, that was a long time ago." And he reached for the book. Dexter grabbed him by the hand, flipped Brick away and grabbed one of his swords at the same time. Brick quickly drew the other sword, and said, "Come on don't get all heroic Dexter." Said Brick, he tried to take a step towards the book, but Dexter slashed at him with the sword, the two slashed at each other a few times, then they stood with their blades pushing against one another. "If you want to get the book." Said Dexter, "You have to go through me." "Okay." Said Brick, suddenly a huge yellowish green tentacle smashed through the wall, it knocked them both to the floor. It retracted, and Brick said, "What the…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bell, goddess of chaos

Chapter 2 Bell, goddess of chaos

Brick and Dexter ran out to the deck of the ship, and saw more of the tentacles attacking the crew. Suddenly a monster pulled itself out of the ocean, it had tentacles all around the front of its oval head, its eyes where orange and had wavy side to side lines for pupils, behind the eyes, were huge fin like things, and the rest of the body was long and serpentine with fins on the back. Courage gave a sort of cry of terror, the monster laid its eyes on him and swung a tentacle at him. The purple and black dog responded by biting down on the tentacle, the monster gave a sort of roar, then it began to swing the tentacle around in the air, with Courage still clinging to it. Brick laughed and said, "Go, Courage!" Finally the monster flung Courage off towards _The Chimera, _but the dog took the tip of the monsters tentacle with it, and Courage still chewed on it as he flew through the air. Another member of Bricks crew, Otto, went from side to side trying to catch him saying, ""I got ya, I got ya, I…" But he only served as a soft landing place for Courage. Brick looked around and saw his crew had already went back to _The Chimera,_ he quickly sheathed his sword and said, "Well I can see you're busy, so I'll just get out of your hair." Brick quickly leapt onto the rail of the ship, Dexter ran up to him and said, "Are you just going to run away and leave me in this mess?" "Uh, yeah." Said Brick, he was about to leap aboard, when suddenly the creatures tail came up, and knocked the two ships away from each other, _the Chimera_ went swerved away, but it managed to right itself, "Brick!" cried Boomer.

Brick cursed under his breath and said, "You... my… my ship!" Dexter and his soldiers where fighting a losing battle, they fought the sea monster valiantly, but they couldn't keep it up. Dexter drove his sword into one of the creature's tentacles, only to be knocked away by another one, he collapsed to the deck. The monster suddenly raised its head and opened a small mouth it had, and shot out a tongue that had fleshy spikes all around it. It snatched up one of the sailors and pulled him into its mouth. Dexter suddenly heard a voice yell, "Heads up!" He turned and saw Brick had a torch in hand, and was standing on a plank with a barrel of gunpowder at one end. Brick quickly leaned back and lit a fuse sticking out of the barrel, then he leapt onto the opposite end of the plank and sent the barrel flying into the air, where it was quickly grabbed by the creatures tongue and pulled it into the monsters mouth. Brick helped Dexter up and said, "Now, stand by for sushi." The creatures eyes suddenly closed and the monster sank down a little, when suddenly there was a muffled boom, smoke came out of its mouth, and the creature began to spit up green saliva like gunk, which covered everyone, and also the sailor that it had eaten came out, minus his helmet and one boot. He sat there a moment in bewilderment, then his face became contorted with rage, he grabbed up his sword and charged at the creature yelling, "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Brick leaned towards Dexter and said, "Give that guy a raise." But the explosive didn't seem to have any effect, the monster only kept going berserk, "Come on! Brick we have to go!" cried Dexter, "Wait!" said Brick and he whistled at the monster. "What on Earth are you doing?" said Dexter, the monster stared at Brick, and Brick yelled, "Hey lobster boy. You want a piece of me?" The monster responded by lashing its tongue out at him. Brick quickly dodged and drove his sword into the tongue at the same time, trapping it there. It screeched in pain, Brick smiled and said, "Run!" "Fall back! "Dexter yelled to his men, and everyone quickly ran from the sea monster. Brick looked up at the two sails and saw that they had become pointed on the end, suddenly he was struck by inspiration. He quickly grabbed a rope that was on the deck, and said, "Grab hold!" to Dexter, as he swung it around the mast. Dexter grabbed it, and Brick nodded to him, they linked hands, and climbed up the mast, along the way, Brick flipped a knife that was imbedded in the mast into his mouth and said in a muffled voice, "Come on!" They reached the sail, and Dexter asked "The plan?" Brick responded with, "How about try not to get killed?" He quickly slashed a trio of ropes, and the sail's pointed tip, now pointed down at the creature's head. Brick quickly climbed higher on the mast, and Dexter asked, "Where are you going?" "Fishing!" said Brick and he began to walk tightrope walker style, along a rope between the two masts, as he did so he muttered, "Left, right, left right." Suddenly one of the monsters tentacles wrapped around the rope, and snapped it, but Brick managed to leap to the safety of the other sail. Dexter stared in awe as Brick drew a knife with a design that looked like a "v" with a circle above it. He slashed a trio of ropes that had been in the same place as they where on the sail Dexter was on. It pointed so that the point of it was ready to drive itself into the monsters head. Brick looked at Dexter and held his knife to another rope, Dexter did the same to the rope on his sail, and then Brick cried, "Now!" They both cut the lines and the two sails shot down, and stabbed into the monsters head. It gave one more screech and began to sink back into the ocean, Brick and Dexter landed back on the deck and Dexter put one hand on Bricks shoulder and said, "Thanks for sticking around." Brick smiled, and shrugged with his eyes closed, suddenly he saw a tentacle was about to knock Dexter overboard, "Look out!" he cried and shoved Dexter out of the way, only to be grabbed by the tentacle himself, and dragged overboard. "Brick!" cried Dexter, and tried to leap overboard after him, but was dragged back by two of his soldiers. He could only look down on the place where his friend was now being drowned.

Brick struggled helplessly against the tentacle, which held him; he was losing air fast and wouldn't last long. Finally Brick managed to break free, and was about to lose all the air he had left. Suddenly a girl appeared, she had long flowing white hair, white eyes, pale skin, and she wore a flowing purple dress, she somehow created a bubble in her hands which grew and grew until it touched Brick and he ended up inside it. Brick gasped and let the air fill his lungs, then a girl's voice made him look up, "The day started off so nicely." Brick saw the girl, approaching him from outside the bubble, "But now look my sea monster is dead, and I still don't have the Book of Peace." She suddenly disappeared and reformed in mid air, inside in front of Brick with her hands under her chin, and was lying on her chest in mid air. "All because of you Brick." "Uh-huh." Said Brick, "And you are?" "Bell, goddess of discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls." Suddenly she floated back, became huge, and her hands suddenly became like bat wings, "I see." Said Brick, "You know they don't do you justice." "Uh huh." Said Bell turning back to normal, "But anyway, about my sea monster." She said tapping him in the chest, with one finger. "Right, right, listen I'm sorry about that." Said Brick, "I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do." Bell only laughed, "Heartfelt, from you? Brick, you don't have a heart." She suddenly disappeared, then reformed right in front of Brick, "That's what I like about you. So I'm not going to destroy you, but there just one little you have to get done. Steal the Book of Peace, and bring it to me." "Ah, well, you see, that's a problem, I had my own plans for it. Steal the book, get ransom, get rich, you know, me stuff." Brick suddenly turned and saw Bell right behind him, "You're not thinking big enough Brick." Suddenly she appeared behind him again, and drew his knife, "Steal the book for ransom, and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach." As she said this she walked in front of him, and held the knife to his throat slightly, then she looked him the eye and held the knife pointed at her throat, "Steal the book for me, and you can buy the beach… and the island… and the world." Brick put his hand under his chin, "You let me live, then you make me rich. So far I don't see a downside… if… you keep your word." "Brick, when a goddess gives her word, she is bound for all eternity." And as Bell said this, she made a cross over her heart with the knife, which glowed white. "Alright." Said Brick, "You're on." "I knew you'd see it my way." Said Bell, and she suddenly materialized on one side of the bubble, and said, "So when you've stolen the book…." She slashed at it with the knife, and an image appeared in what looked like a huge tear, it showed a horizon with a bright star in the center, "Follow this star on the horizon, it will lead you to Tartarus, my realm of chaos." And the image quickly dissolved, "Tartarus." said Brick, "Okay, I'll see you there." "It's a date then." Said Bell suddenly appearing in front of him, with the knife at his throat again. She quickly tossed the knife into the air, and it floated there, Brick tried to grab it, but it dissolved into smoke. "Now then where were we?" asked Bell, "Oh yes you where holding your breath." Suddenly the bubble disappeared, but Brick managed to catch a breath and he began to swim back to the surface. Bell stared up after him and said, "He's so cute… but so gullible." She turned and saw the sea monster in constellation form swimming there next to her, "Ah Cetis! Good work."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Deception

Chapter 3 Deception

Brick finally surfaced and took in air, then suddenly he felt himself get pulled out of the water, and back on the _Chimera. _"Welcome back Brick." Said Boomer, Brick saw all the crew had gathered around him, he heard one of the crew, Timmy say, "Man, I'm glad you're alive!" He turned to his good buddy, Jimmy and said, "Pay up, he lived." Jimmy sighed and tossed Timmy a few coins. "What happened down there?" asked Boomer, as Brick got to his feet. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Brick taking off his boot and pouring water out of it, "Try us." Said Butch. "Okay here goes." Said Brick putting his boot back on, "Bell, you know the goddess of chaos? She has a major crush on me, and invited me back to her place." There was a silence, then everyone burst out laughing, "That's a good one Brick!" said Butch, "Oh, I'm writing that down!" said Boomer heading back to the helm. "So what now? We don't have the book!" said Diego upside down, "Calm down Diego." Said Brick, "It's not like we don' know where it's going." He put his arms on his waist and watched as Dexter's ship went away, Dexter was watching him, smiling, and as he sheathed his sword, he ordered, "Make all sails to Syracuse."

_Later_

As Dexter sailed into the Syracuse port, he felt more proud of himself, then he ever had before. Everyone was cheering like crazy as four soldiers carried the Book of Peace on a large pedestal like thing, and placed it on the top of the tower made for it. Later that night at the celebratory feast, Dexter's father, Jack said, "After long last, the thing that has kept us alive all these years is finally in Syracuse." Suddenly there was a commotion over by the door, and the sound of swords being drawn, Dexter and his father hurried over. They saw Brick standing there with Boomer, Butch, Diego, and Courage, the guard's swords all pointed at them. The young thief said, "I told you, this is what happens when you use the front entrance Boomer." "Uh, huh." Said Boomer. "What is he doing here?" said Jack disapprovingly, Dexter smiled, placed a hand on his father's shoulders, and said, "At least he's not out robbing someone." "That's because everyone worth robbing is here!" said Jack, indignantly, as Dexter walked over. Brick smiled looked, looked a guard in the eye and said, "I'll bet you 10 crowns you're about to put those swords down." "I'll take that bet." Growled the guard, "Men lower your swords." Said Dexter as he reached them. The soldiers backed down, as Dexter said, "I don't see you for years, now twice in one day? Your smothering me Brick!" " Ah, I just knew you'd want to thank me in person for saving your life." Said Brick placing one hand on Dexter's shoulder. "Oh you probably only came because we had free food." Said Dexter, "You hear that guys?" Brick turned back to his boys, clapped his hands and rubbed them together and said, "Dinner and drinks, are on the prince." "Come on there's someone I want you to meet." Said Dexter, guiding his friend to the center of the room. "Get to work." Whispered Brick as he walked away, his crew was about to follow, when they where stopped by some of the guards, and one said, "Weapons." Boomer looked a the others, then suddenly whipped out a pair of knives. He placed them on a table next to them, Diego pulled out a pair of mismatched knives and drove them into the table slightly. Next was Butch, who pulled out some knives, along with a grappling hook, next came a jagged short sword, followed by some grenades, next was one of his blade claws, followed by a crossbow, and a claw cannon. While Butch was unloading his weapons, Brick followed Dexter as he lead him through the crowd. As they walked Brick grabbed a goblet from a noble, and took a drink as Dexter said, "Brick, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, the lady Blossom, ambassador from Thrace." Brick's eyes widened as Dexter led a girl over to him, she had long red hair, held up in a red hair bow, she had pink eyes, and she wore a golden head band with a pink jewel at the center, she wore a red choker with a pink jewel on it, she wore a short sleeve shirt like garment that seemed to be made of two materials, the parts that covered her upper arms and left shoulder where pink, the other part was a darker shade of pink and covered her chest and left shoulder, light pink material covered her stomach, and she wore a dark pink skirt like garment with a bunch of pink jewels on a string around it. She looked Brick up and down as she said, "So this is the infamous Brick. I heard all about this morning. First you try to rob Dexter, and then you save him. So which are you Brick? A thief or a hero?" Dexter and Blossom looked away slightly as Dexter said, "Brick wanted to give me the opportunity to thank…" They looked up again to see Brick had disappeared, "him." Finished Dexter, as the two looked around for Brick.

Courage had occupied himself by eating his way down the buffet line, while Diego had occupied himself by grabbing what food he could, the Mexican already had some oranges, a watermelon, a large fish and a smaller one, a roasted bird, a tentacle of some kind, and other items. As Diego was loading up he said to a servant, "Months at sea, with only eggs and pickles? You don't know what that can do to a guy." As Brick walked up, Diego, gave a cry, dropped some stuff, and said, while backing into Boomer, "It's almost to easy, there's only a handful of guards." "Forget it." said Brick, and he walked back to the exit "Lets get back to the ship." "What!?" whispered Boomer, "Just like that? But the Book is almost ours!" They turned back to the direction where Brick had come from, and saw Blossom and Dexter, "Oooohhhh." Said Boomer, "What? Who is she, an old girlfriend?" "I'm afraid it's not that simple, come on lets go." Said Boomer, and the two followed after their leader. They came to the table where they had left their weapons, where Butch had just finished unloading his weapons. "Butch, pack it up." Said Boomer as they passed. "What!? But I just…" said Butch, then he groaned, and picked up the pile of weapons, and hurried off after them, Courage at his heels with a loin in his mouth. As they left the hall, Bell watched them from a rooftop, she giggled to herself, and said, "Oh, this just to easy!" She dissipated into a shadow, that flew towards the tower where the Book of Peace was kept.

Dexter and Blossom walked out onto the veranda of the hall, as Blossom said, "Look at it this way, now that Brick's gone your father can finally relax and enjoy himself." Dexter laughed and said, "Well you're right about that. You know, he's really trying no to show it but he's so proud to have the Book in Syracuse, he's been planning for this day his entire life." "And one day, you'll be responsible for it." said Blossom, "_We'll_ be responsible for it." said Dexter. The two looked off in different directions, Blossom at the sea, and Dexter at where the tower where the Book was stored. "It's beautiful isn't it?" said Blossom, still not looking at Dexter. "It is." Said Dexter, thinking she meant the tower, "My father spent years preparing it for the book, there are guards on every level, and if you look just there…" Dexter suddenly trailed off, as Blossom pulled on his arm slightly, he looked at her, as Blossom gave him a look of slight exasperation. "Oh, you where taking about the ocean, weren't you?" Said Dexter embarrassed, and he placed one hand on the back of his head. "I only wished I'd seen more of it." said Blossom, "I use to dream of a life on it, sailing far beyond the Twelve Cities, discovering the world." She laughed slightly to herself then said, "Just look at it Dexter, it's just so full of wonder." "Blossom." Said Dexter, he took her hand, and had her sit down on a bench that was next to them, "Our marriage was arranged many years ago, it was expected of us, and I know it's not going to happen for a long time. But politics is no reason to get married! And I don't want you to do it just because it's your duty." Dexter took a deep breath, and said, "I'm asking this on my own now." Dexter took Blossom's hand in his and said, "Blossom, will you marry me?" "Blossom smiled, and said, "Dexter, I…" "Ah there you are!" said Jack, suddenly coming up on them, "I've been looking for you, the delegates from Manoli are giving a toast. Well I'm not sure actually, they're doing something with their knees." He took Blossom's hand and said, "Blossom I need an ambassador." Blossom looked at Dexter, he nodded. Blossom smiled and said, "Of course sire." Jack led her away, and Dexter followed them.

_At the tower_

Unnoticed by the guards, a shadow slowly slid up the side of the tower, it slipped under the door at the top, and snaked up a column, still unnoticed by the one guard. Suddenly a torch across the room extinguished, "Huh?" said the guard, he drew his sword and walked towards it to investigate. The guard took a look and saw nothing, "Must have gone out by itself." He thought, sheathed his sword, and he decided to take a look at the Book. As he was looking, a shadow started to build up on the door behind him, out of it came Bell, smirking. She reached out her hands around a pair of torches, and they closed on the torches, extinguishing them. As soon as they where out, Bell flew away, the guard whirled around and said, "Who's there!?" Bell snaked around out of sight, until she came to a pillar to the left of the guard. She conjured a suit of Brick, she phased into it, and conjured a knife like Sinbad's. She walked into view, as the guard turned to her, he growled, "Sinbad!" The guard ran at her with his sword, but Bell blocked with the knife, then knocked the guard out with one well swung punch. As she walked by the guard, the suit faded, until Bell was her normal self, she held up the knife, and said, "I love playing dress up. " She dropped the knife, and it lodged itself in the floor in front of the guard. She dissipated and reformed in front of the Book of Peace, the young chaos goddess held the book up and said, "All the pieces are coming together." With that, she slammed the Book shut. The effect was almost instant.

_Back in the palace_

The palace began to shake as pieces of the palace began to fall away. Dexter and Blossom ran out onto the veranda and saw a whirling cloud of shadow poured out of the Book's tower, it grew and grew, and spread all over the sky. Dexter realized what had happened, and cried, "The Book of Peace!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Treachery

Chapter 4 Treachery

Brick struggled against the guards who had snatched him off his boat, and handcuffed him. They tossed him in a jail cell, and he managed to land on his feet. Brick glared at them as they slammed the door. "Brick!" said Dexter, Brick turned around, and saw his old friend, who practically yelled, "Do you have any idea how serious what you've done is!" "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that today!?" said Brick, exasperated. "How could you do it Brick!?" cried Dexter, "Oh, not you too!" said Brick, rolling his eyes, "How could you steal the book when you knew how much it meant to us!?" yelled Dexter, "Let me tell you how this works, first I commit the crime, and then you get to blame me for it!" said Brick. "Then what about this!?" said Dexter pulling out a dagger, just like Brick's special one. Brick stared at it in disbelief, then it hit him like the club of an angry ogre, "Bell." "What?" said Dexter, "Bell, she framed me!" said Brick, "Oh Brick, listen to yourself!" said Dexter rolling his eyes, "No I'm serious, Dexter listen. Talk to your father." Dexter sighed exasperatedly and said, "Brick, my father and the ambassadors are organizing your trial!" Brick's eyes widened and he said, "My trial!? Look, I left the Book on your ship and that's the last I saw of it! You know what happened! You know me!" Said Brick, "Do I!?" said Dexter, "I knew a kid, what are you now!?" Dexter leaned close to Brick and said softly, "Look me in the eye and tell me, did you steal the Book?" Brick took a breath, looked his old friend in the eye, and said, "No."

"For the last time Brick!" said Jack, in the courtroom at the trial, "Give us the Book!" Brick rolled his eyes and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have it!" the ambassadors delegated a minute, then the main one said, "Sinbad, you leave us with no choice. We convict you of treason, and sentence you to die. Take him away." The guards grabbed Brick, as he began to yell, "What!? This is a joke right, come on haven't you been listening!? I didn't do it!" "Stop!" Suddenly the crowd parted and Dexter stepped into view. He looked at all the ambassadors and said, "Brick claims Eris stole the book. And I believe him. Take me in his place." "No!" said Jack, "Let him go to Tartarus, and retrieve the book." Said Dexter, "What!?" said Brick, he ran forward and whispered to Dexter, "Are you crazy?" "You say Bell stole the book, go steal it back. You're good at that." Dexter replied, "Look I can't be responsible for your life!" said Brick, "You'd do the same for me." Said Dexter, "No, I wouldn't!" hissed Brick. "Dexter." Said the main ambassador, "Are you aware, if Brick does not return, that you will die in his place?" Dexter nodded, and Jack said heavily, "Free him." The guards removed the handcuffs from Brick's wrists, and placed them on Dexter's instead. They began to escort him from the room, He stopped where Blossom was standing, and she looked into his eyes. Dexter turned back to Brick and said, "Oh and Brick, don't be late." With that the guards escorted him from the room.

As _the Chimera _left Syracuse, Diego lit the lanterns by swinging around the ship, with a torch. Boomer held up a lantern as Diego swung past, and then turned to Brick and said, "So, any idea how we actually get to Tartarus?" Brick looked surprised, and said, "Tartarus? Who said anything about Tartarus? People get killed in Tartarus!" "So we are we going?" asked Butch, Brick threw down a map and said, "Fiji!" The map had a hula girl in the corner, next to the word "Fiji" Boomer stared at the map in exasperation, and said, "Fiji? At this time of year?" "Think of the beaches!" said Brick, "Yeah, great if you like mosquitoes." said Boomer, "Think of the sun!" said Brick, "It's monsoon season." Said Butch as he left the helm area, "Then think of the girls!" said Brick, "They're cannibals Brick." Said Boomer, "Exactly." Said Brick, Boomer rolled his eyes as he said, "Brick, he's your friend!" "Listen to yourself!" said Brick, "You sound like our mother! Dexter will be fine!" "You can be sure of that?" said Boomer, raising his eyebrow, "Look, Jack won't let them execute his only son. We don't need another score! We've got enough! Now set course for Fiji." Boomer sighed and said, "Aye captain." Brick left the helm, and went back to his cabin, as he was nearing the door, he saw that it was open slightly, and he could her someone inside. Brick looked and saw it was that Blossom girl! "How did she get in here?!" thought Brick, "And why is she here anyway!?" Blossom was dressed differently then when he had last saw her, she wore a pink short sleeve shirt, and dark pink pants, and she was now examining all the items Brick kept in his cabin. Blossom suddenly caught sight of his bone statue, that he had stolen from some natives, and she was muttering to herself, "This can't be real, it'd be far to delicate." She tapped one of the tiny skulls, and it suddenly broke off and smashed on the floor. Blossom gulped and backed away from the statue, and Brick shrank back behind the door. He took a deep breath, and walked into the cabin with a good sized smile on his face. Blossom held up a jeweled bikini, and said, "Stolen from a beach in Serecuse." Brick leaned in and said, "Good guess." Blossom jumped and placed the bikini back where she had found it, as she whirled around to face Brick who said, "What are you dong here!?" "Seeing that you keep your word, and get the Book." Said Blossom defiantly. "Really? Well do you know how to get to Tartarus?" said Brick, walking towards his bunk, "Ummmm, no." said Blossom, "Can you sail a ship?" said Brick, "Um, no." said Blossom blushing slightly, "Can you navigate?" asked Brick "Yes!" said Blossom, "Well great!" said Brick, "then I can dump your butt in a row boat, and you can row back to Serecuse! Because we are going, to Fiji." Brick fell back onto his bunk and moved his bandana over his eyes. "You know Brick, you're not very hard to figure out." Said Blossom, leaning against the beam in the center of Brick's cabin. Brick sat up slightly and pulled his bandana off one of his eyes and said, "What do you mean?" Blossom leaned closer, and said, "All one has to do is think of the most gutless course of action, and you'll take it." "Hey look I didn't tell Dexter to put his life on the line for me!" Said Brick angrily, "So you're not going to lose any sleep over this?" said Blossom, "Not a wink." Said Brick, turning over. "Because if it where me I'd be tossing and turning knowing I'm alive," Blossom continued, leaning closer, "because I let my friend die!" "Look I don't owe Dexter anything, so just leave me alone!" snarled Brick leaping up, "Well, since I obviously can get through to you honorably I guess there's only one way to convince you." "Oh really? What's that?" said Brick, "By speaking your language." Said Blossom, smirking, and leaning closer. "How's that?" said Brick, leaning away slightly. Blossom responded by revealing a large diamond, she held it out to Brick who grabbed it, looked at it, then smiled and said, "Keep talking." Blossom grabbed his hand, held up a small leather bag, and emptied it into Bricks hand, to reveal it had contained a pile of small diamonds. Brick examined them a minute and said, "Yep this'll do it!" Blossom smiled and nodded slightly, but then Brick smiled slyly, and said, "But not for first class."

The crew of _the Chimera_ was going about their business, when suddenly Brick burst onto the deck with Blossom slung over his shoulder, and Blossom kicking and yelling, Brick struggled towards the front hold, while struggling with Blossom and saying, "Here aboard _the Chimera_, we are suited for even the best in royal taste! We boast ocean views!" He came to the hold, and managed to get it open, and tossed Blossom inside, "We have three gourmet meals a day, pickles, eggs, and… pickles!" At that moment Courage walked cautiously inside, and Brick said, "Oh hey there boy!" He looked back at Blossom and said, "Meet your new bunkmate! Or should I say you're his new bunkmate, since it is his bunk. We hope you have a pleasant voyage!" Blossom quickly scrambled to her feet and walked at Brick quickly as she said, "If you think…!" Brick slammed the door shut and bolted it. Brick walked away examining the large diamond Blossom had gave him, as he thought out loud, "How did she get on the ship?" Suddenly he noticed Otto, Butch, and Timmy where each examining a different sort of jewel, Butch even had a jewelers lens. When they saw Brick staring at them, they quickly hid their jewels and Butch quickly knocked away his lens. Brick looked in a different direction and saw Timmy, and Mac where also examining jewels, when they saw Brick looking in their direction, they quickly hid them. Brick smiled, then walked toward the helm with a grim face, as he said, "Men, we're going to Tartarus!" The crews reaction was not enthusiastic, they all said, "What!?" Timmy cried, "What happened to Fiji?" As Brick was walking, suddenly a Hawaiian flower necklace landed on his head, Brick looked up and said, "Diego!!" "Sorry captain!" cried Diego, his head popped out over the crows nest, with another flower necklace around his neck, and a ukulele in hand. Brick resumed walking, as Diego suddenly began to swing around him saying, "But did you say Tartarus? The Tartarus of Lost Souls? The Tartarus where they rip off your skin, and pickle your spleen and…!?" Brick suddenly grabbed Diego by the flower necklace, and said. "No Diego, this is the nice Tartarus, you know the one with the beaches, and the tropical drinks, you know the ones with the little umbrellas?" Brick let go of Diego's necklace, and continued to the helm, as Diego muttered, "Oh muy bueno!" Brick got to the helm, where Boomer was leaning against the wheel, his eyes where closed, and he was smiling to himself. Brick kept a grim look on his face, as he folded his arms and said, "I'm only doing this for the money." Boomer straightened back up as he said, "Riiiiiiiiight." He placed his hands on the wheel and said, "So any idea how we actually get to Tartarus?" Brick looked at the twilight sky and saw the star Bell had shown him. He pointed to it and said, "That star's our point."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Chapter 5 The Sirens

Bell watched the _Chimera_ sail off in her drink, and she began to talk to her cosntelation monsters, "Well look at that. He's not running. He thinks he's going to pay us a little visit." Bell smirked and said, "Why don't we add some mood music?" She ran her finger around the rim, the liquid inside swirled around, and suddenly a pair of sleek lights appeared in it and a sound like a song filled the air.

Blossom stuck her knife through the crack in the door, and pried out the last bolt holding the door in place and finally shoved it away. She looked around then looked at Courage who was hiding and said, "Oh come on out, you look fine!"

Courage stuck his head, with an embarrassed look on his face. Blossom had tied a purple ribbon to his head, as Blossom walked out onto the deck, Courage managed to shake it off. Blossom walked onto the deck and looked towards where they heading, and her eyes widened. They where heading right into a large pass with sharp rocks all around it, Blossom stared for a minute with a frightened look, before saying "The Dragon's Teeth?" "Si senora." Said Diego, suddenly dropping down next to Blossom, "Only the most foolish captains would attempt such a dangerous path!"

"Diego, secure the lines!" yelled Brick, from the helm. Diego quickly pulled himself up the ropes into the riggings. Blossom quickly ran up to Brick and started to say, "Are you sure you know…?" Brick answered before Blossom could finish, "Yes, we've done this kind of thing before." Blossom tried to say something else, but Brick cut her off before she could get two words out with, "And no there is no other way." Blossom began again, but she got cut off again with, "And yes you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson in sailing. Besides a ship is NO place for a woman."

Blossom crossed her arms and gave Brick an angry look as the ship entered the Dragon's Teeth. Brick and the crew suddenly became more wary. Brick shouted to the crew, "Steady as she goes!" Diego suddenly called down, "Rocks! Off the starboard bow!"

Brick turned the wheel and they entered a large area, full of wrecked ships. They where run aground, impaled on rocks, and other places that didn't seem possible. Everyone suddenly noticed that skulls had been strung on the ropes of some of the ships. As the _Chimera_ sailed through, a haunting sort of music seemed to echo through the air. "What's that?" whispered Blossom.

Brick simply replied with, "Shhhh." Suddenly Blossom saw a bunch of strange water like creatures emerge from the wrecked ships, and fall into the water. The creatures swam through the water towards the _Chimera_, the crew seemed to be drawn to them as they staggered towards them slightly. As they rose out of the water, Blossom realized what they where, and said their name aloud, "Sirens!" She watched as they swam around the ship, and suddenly their mouths appeared to be filled with fangs. Blossom turned back to Brick to see he suddenly seemed more relaxed, and less wary, and he was leaning on the wheel, a slightly dreamy look on his face. The crew was starting to act the same, they all had dreamy looks and where becoming less alert. Blossom taped Brick a few times, and yelled his name a few times, but he didn't seem to notice she was there. She turned back to the crew, hoping they could help, but they where all under the Sirens spell. They where all waltzing around, saying what they must have thought of as romantic, and all in all, acting like complete fools. Brick suddenly said "Who's bad, I'm bad." Blossom rolled her eyes, and said, "Men!" The ship found itself on a one way course towards some jagged rocks, where the Sirens where waiting. Blossom shoved the Brick to the floor, and took the wheel, steering the ship clear of the rocks. Suddenly a new problem sprang up, the Sirens appeared again on top of a column of water, and the crew staggered towards them. The watery vixens swept across the deck, and reappeared on the other side, the crew hurrying after them. Blossom quickly gave a rope to Courage, and said, "Around the deck now!" Courage thought, "The things I do for love." and ran around the crew with the rope, and pulled it tight, just as the Sirens where about to grab them.

Blossom looked up to see Diego around saying, "Amor! Amor!" He suddenly swang out to the stern, right into the reach of another Siren. He began to say what must have been romantic phrases in Spanish, and than he let go of his rope, and the siren pulled him under. Blossom quickly threw another rope over the sail with a hook on one end. She slung Brick, barely alert, onto the wheel to keep it in place. With that, Blossom swung out over the raging water, and managed to hook Diego, and pull him to safety.

As she was tying the rope to the mast, another Siren found her way onto the deck, and began to draw Brick towards her. Blossom yelled, "Courage, get Brick!" Just as Brick was about to go overboard, Courage bit into his hindquarters. He pulled Brick away, only to direct him towards another Siren, sitting a few feet away. She took Brick into her arms, and began to do what looked like plant kisses on his face. Suddenly the _Chimera_ went over an almost straight drop, and sent Blossom tumbling down the ship right into Brick and the Siren. She crashed through the water vixen, splattering the creature, and found herself kissing Brick. Blossom proceeded to punch him in the face, and wipe her lips.

She looked ahead and saw a new obstacle, an enormous wall of jagged rocks that the water curled up on. Suddenly Blossom saw a small gap next to it, where a wrecked ship was jammed. She yelled to the one other person with any ounce of sense at the moment, "Courage, the blades!" Courage pulled a lever, and the hooked blades popped out of the sides of the hull. With that, Blossom turned into the gap, riding on the wrecked ship. Pieces of old wood flew through the air, one of which hit Brick in the face. Blossom smirked as they ran down the Sirens, who had been sitting on the wreck earlier. As they did, the ship burst out into the daylight and landed in the water, sending up a flock of birds as they did.

Brick coughed a few times, then climbed to his feet, looking around as he did. He looked back to the helm to see Blossom there. At that time, the rest of the crew began to get a hold of themselves, "What happened?" asked Otto, "I think Brick saved us." Said Jimmy. "No, Blossom." Said Diego, still swinging around on the hooked rope. Brick and Courage made their way back to the helm, while Boomer got the crew back in order. As Courage got there, Blossom leaned down, petted him, and said, "Aw here's my little hero! You where so brave! You're a good doggy." "Ahem." Said Brick. Blossom turned to him and asked, "Still think a ship is no place for a woman?" Brick stood there a moment, and than loudly said, "Absolutely!" Courage shook his head as Brick continued, " I mean look at my ship! Those railings where hand carved mohagany! And here! These moldings came all the way from Damascus! That's exactly why women shouldn't drive!" Blossom said, "Are you crazy!? I saved your life! ""Oh I would've been fine! I always am." Said Brick taking the helm. Blossom stormed away muttering to herself, and then Brick yelled, "And you chipped the paint! Look at that! That's more than a little scratch!" Blossom turned around stepped into her "cabin", and slammed the doors. Then the crew turned around and gave Brick a look that said, "Well?" Brick looked at Courage, and saw he was giving the same look. Brick sighed, and walked towards Blossom's cabin, muttering, "With the ship! And the crew! And the dog! And the girl!" He came to the doors, and knocked loudly 3 times. Blossom didn't come out, and Brick turned to the crew. They still where giving him the look. Brick knocked again, and this time Blossom came out and yelled "What!?" Brick proceeded to loudly say "Thank you!" Blossom responded with, "Don't mention it!" Brick, "I won't!" Blossom, "Well good!" Brick, "Good bye!" Blossom, "Good bye to you!" She slammed the doors shut again. Brick turned back to the crew, and they got back to work. Brick turned to his left, and saw Courage smiling at him. "You happy now?" said Brick, Courage just made a small noise. Brick shook his head, and went back to the helm. At that Courage noticed that when he bit Brick, he may have done a little bit of tearing. Need I say more?


End file.
